mysuperpsychosweet16fandomcom-20200213-history
My Super Psycho Sweet 16: Part 2
My Super Psycho Sweet 16: Part 2 is an MTV Original Movie. Plot The story begins where the original left off. Skye (Lauren McKnight) has a nightmare that after the memorial ceremony for the kids that died at the Roller-Dome (Madison, Olivia, Lily, Chloe and Kevin), that Brigg (Chris Zylka) and Derek (Matt Angel) have a run-in with her father, Charlie Rotter. Rotter stabs Derek repeatedly in the neck and Brigg runs to the back door to see Skye through the glass, just in time to be stabbed in the back. After the nightmare ends, Skye takes Madison's (Julianna Guill) convertible BMW, makes a deal with a shady car-dealer to not call the police and drives off. She is now trying to start a new life in a small town hundreds of miles away from her home town. The police are now looking for her as she is the only one who really knows what happened in the Roller-Dome massacre. She goes to a dealership and exchanges the car so no one can try to trace her. She goes to find her mother, Carolyn (Myndy Christiansen), who left Skye at a young age with her murderer father. Skye realizes that her mother has a new life, a new husband and another daughter named Alex (Kirsten Prout). At first Alex seems reluctant to have a relationship with Skye but soon warms up to her. One day at the local coffee shop, Zoe (Stella Maeve), her best friend Molly (Jennifer Sun Bell), and Alex come in to gossip, and Zoe introduces herself to Skye, also instigating a little tension. Alex and the girls then find out by a wanna be DJ, and Alex's crush, Jams (Devin Keaton), that the party at his house was cancelled and Zoe comes up with an idea to have a party at "The Bone Yard", a newly renovated club owned by Alex's father (Originally used as a strip-club). After the coffee shop, Skye drives Alex home to see Alex's dad has already left on a business trip, and Carolyn yells at Alex for missing her father leave. Meanwhile, as Alex's father, Ted (Robert Pralgo), is on his way to the airport, he is called by a colleague to do a side stop to check on some business at a local warehouse, and he is asked by a random guy (Charlie Rotter), to borrow his jumper cables to fix his truck, and when he happily obliges him, Rotter then stabs him in the back and strangles him in the trunk of his jeep. While Skye is with her mother and sister, Derek meets a girl named Courtney (Gina Rodriguez) at school, in light of the massacre, and they begin to date. When Derek is about to have sex with Courtney, Brigg enters the room to tell him Skye finally messaged him back. Courtney shows much disdain towards Skye, calling her "Psycho-Rotter". Derek and Brigg find out that she has gone to a close by neighborhood to hide out and they agree to go find her in the morning, and Courtney tags along. Skye and Alex begin to bond on a deeper level as Alex opens up to her sister about her depression. The same goes for Skye and her mother, who told her to not mention that her father is a murderer to Alex, but then she gives her a necklace on the day of her 16th birthday. Skye has a nightmare of Madison angry at her for letting her die, and Madison slits her throat again and sprays blood all over Skye, then in a panic Skye sees she's on the floor like in her nightmare, insinuating that she sleepwalks. That morning, Alex steals the keys from her house to sneak into the Bone Yard and she runs into Roter, despite not knowing who he really is. Alex suffers from depression and has a plethora of medications in her medicine cabinet, and when Skye is at the coffee shop, Zoe asks her to steal some of Alex's medications for party favors otherwise she will tell everyone of her past with her father and the massacre. Skye then stabs Zoe in the neck with a pencil, but its revealed to be a daydream. Skye agrees to the deal and she gets ready for the party. Alex and Skye make it to the Bone Yard, and they set up for the nights event. As the party begins Skye seems reluctant to have any fun while Alex indulges in the festivities. Skye then tells Alex that its her birthday. While Skye walks around the Bone Yard, its revealed her father is already at the party. Derek, Brigg, and Courtney arrive to the Bone Yard, knowing Skye is there, and Brigg enters to see Sky and they kiss, and go into a separate area and have sex on a pool table. When Alex tries to make out with Jams in the back kitchen area, he goes too far and Molly enters and Jams and she make out, until Molly begins to spasm and Jams sees a hole has been carved in through the back of her head and Rotter is holding the electric blade. Jams falls and begs for his life, but the blade unplugs and Rotter takes a meat cleaver and hacks Jams's face. Afterwards, Skye tells Brigg she cannot go back with him, in fear of ridicule and being labeled a killer. Brigg leaves angry. Derek and Courtney argue over her jealousy for Skye, after Courtney tells Alex who Skye really is. This angers Alex and she runs away. Skye calls her mother to tell her what happened and Carolyn heads to the club. Courtney feels when Derek finds Skye his feelings for her will come back and he will leave Courtney. As Skye goes to an abandoned area of the club, she sees a birthday message in blood from her father, and Rotter wishes her a happy birthday. He then overhears Courtney and Derek make up, during which she threatened to call the police on Skye, and then he runs locking Skye in the club to watch from up top, her father attack Derek and Courtney. Derek whacks Rotter in the back with a wooden plank with nails in them and Rotter kills Derek by smashing the plank with nails in his neck. Skye cries for her friend, and Courtney runs away as Rotter chases her. Courtney ends up in the back kitchen area of the club and sees Jams's dead body and she accidentally runs into a meat tenderizer being held by Rotter. As Courtney lies on the ground in pain, Rotter smashes her face with the tenderizer. Zoe, who is on a high from the medication Skye gave her earlier stumbles away and runs into Rotter before blacking out. As Carolyn comes to the club to stop the party, furious, Alex see's the stripper cake be displayed and inside is a half awake Zoe who is covered in alcohol, and she lights a lighter and accidentally lights herself on fire and she erupts from the cake in flames and the party-goers scurry out after Zoe falls on the ground outside as Brigg uses a fire extinguisher on her severely burned body. Zoe soon dies. Brigg rushes in to find Skye. Skye finally escapes out of the upper level of the club and finds her mother telling Rotter to let Alex go as he holds a knife to her throat. Rotter then reveals his present to Skye (Ted's head in a plastic bag). Alex cries, and Carolyn tells Rotter that Alex is actually his daughter too, but she refused to leave Alex with him. Carolyn then blames Skye for what has happened and Rotter slits Carolyn's throat. Skye and Alex run and hide and Skye refuses to let her father kill Alex, and Brigg steps in and begins to beat up Rotter and Skye tells him to let him go. As Rotter lay on the ground, Skye stabs him in the heart. The next scene is when Alex is in a therapy session and it is revealed she now lives with her grandparents, and Skye lives with Brigg and his family back home. Alex tells her therapist she has no harsh feelings towards Skye for the murders of her family and friends, but she later goes into the bathroom and looks at a picture of Skye and herself on her phone. Alex smashes a mirror, to insinuate Alex truthfully does blame Skye for the massacre... Cast *Lauren McKnight as Skye Rotter *Chris Zylka as Brigg *Matt Angel as Derek *Stella Maeve as Zoe *Alex Van as Charlie Rotter *Julianna Guill as Madison Penrose *Jennifer Sun Bell as Molly *Kirsten Prout as Alex *Devin Keaton as James *Gina Rodriguez as Courtney *Myndy Crist as Carolyn *Robert Pralgo as Ted *Claire Bronson as Psychiatrist *Scott Poythress as Used Car Dealer *Marissa Rivera as Webcam Girl Body Count Skye Rotter, Brigg and Alex Bell survive. Quotes *Skye: That night at the rollerdome, I could've saved a girl's life. But... she was a terrible person, Zoe. Bad. So, I left her there... for my father. ''-----'' *Madison: Hey freak! Look what you did to me! *Skye: This isn't real, your not real! '' *Madison: ''You killed me Skye! You left me, you left me to die! You are just like your father! *Madison: Happy Sweet 16. ---- *Skye: Derek, i? *Derek: Should probably go after her, we kind of together think! You really good to see you. Happy birthday Skye. Trivia *There is not an uncut version of this film as of yet, as only a few scenes had been cut/edited in total. There has been a rumor regarding re-issues of the DVD However. *Jennifer Sun Bell (Molly) can apparently roll her eyes the way her character did upon being killed. *An entire character had been planned and wrote out of the script. A coffee worker who had a crush on Zoe and had been helping her find out who Skye really was. Then upon doing so was killed by Charlie by shoving his face into a cappuccino machine until his entire face was melted. This was cut since the writers felt too many characters had already been present and they couldn't think of a reason why Charlie would be in the coffee shop. *Another character was wrote out also, a security guard working at the rollerdome, only to die after Skye left by being beat in the head with a flashlight. This death scene was later incorporated into Ami's death scene when Nathan hit her in the head with a flashlight. Category:Film